The Final Countdown
The Final Countdown is the fifty-second & fifty-third aka the two-part finale of Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion. Synopsis The Dark Fusion Energem creates a black hole that takes the Rangers back in time, as they must go to a prehistoric age for their final showdown with The Priest. Plot Part 1 The episode begins in the ship where The Priest is stopped by Miss Kandi. She wants to know about the secret that Lucky-Boo was supposed to reveal in exchange of her help. The Priest whispers something into her ears which leaves her extremely happy. The alarms sound and he alerts that Lucky-Boo and Miss Kandi has escaped. Later he believes that Rangers can never spoil The Priest's new plan of stealing the Fusion Energems with the help of music. The Dino Fusion Rangers arrive and they try to destroy the duo using Five Dino Spike but they fail. Mercedes Carrera and Nina Elle arrive. Nina Elle destroys the gramophone while Mercedes Carrera destroys the vinyl. The music ends and everyone reverts to normal. The Priest arrives and says that it was a trap to bring the Rangers to him. He uses the power of the Dark Fusion Energem and transforms into a more hideous looking, horned, green-faced monster. In his new form, The Priest is far too tough for the Rangers to handle and is not defeated even with the Victory Final Strike, Ptera Lightning and Silver Prism Slash altogether. She summons the Magna Beam, which makes him grow. The Rangers form the Zyuden Roman Titanzord, but all attacks fail. Finally, they put all their effort in the Ultra Plasma Final Blast and manage to barely defeat him. The Priest falls somewhere in the forest. He looks out for the Dark Fusion Energem and finds it lying nearby. As he is about to grab the box, somebody puts his foot on it. The part 1 ends, The Priest kill Miss Kandi, Lucky-Boo and destory Amber Beach Museum. Part 2 The Rangers thank Julia Ann, Eva Karera. The Priest hatches 4 more eggs that act as winches, Meanwhille, The Priest Kidnapped both Bird-Man and Keeper Brazil. The Rangers discuss the Dark Fusion Energem. The Dark Fusion Energem creates a black hole that takes the Rangers back in time, as they must go to a prehistoric age for their final showdown with The Priest. August Ames uses the Pterazord along with Mercedes Carrera, Nikki Benz, Jasmine Jae, Valentina Nappi, Cherie DeVille and London Keyes. They warn the citizens and Keisha Grey, Kiara Mia, Stella Cox, Julia Ann & Eva Karera take the Plesiozord. The Dark Fusion Energem is thrown into space. Everyone in Amber Beach holds up mirrors and reflects the sun’s rays and with a combined Megazord attack, the Dark Fusion Energem is destroyed but it turns into a black hole. Earth is cut off from The Priest’s ship which is sucked into the black hole, however the Rangers are unable to stop the Earth from being sucked in too and being destroyed. The Rangers are distraught over the loss of the planet, but Keeper Brazil tells them there is another hope; with the Dark Fusion Energem destroyed the Fusion Energems true power can be unlocked... the power of time travel. With no other option, the Rangers throw the Fusion Energems into space as Keeper Brazil disappears, and the Fusion Energems creates a time portal which the Ptera and Plesiozords fly through taking them into Earth's ancient past. They arrive and The Rangers spots living dinosaurs and realize this is the day when Keeper Brazil entrusted the Fusion Energems to dinosaurs. The Priest notices the Rangers. Keeper Brazil finds the bomb and the Energems. The Rangers help Keeper Brazil approach Earth. a Keisha Grey, Kiara Mia, Stella Cox, Julia Ann & Eva Karera attack from inside the ship and attach Sledge to the ship. The Plesiozord escapes as The Priest’s ship and Hunted House flies into the sun ultimately killing Zombia in the process. The Priest arrive. The Rangers morph and activate Dino Steel. They fights against The Priest. The Priest finds the remaining "Fusion Energems" and hands them to The Priest, only to find a bomb instead, having been tricked by Jasmine Jae. The Priest blasts the Rangers and uses the Magma Beam to become a Mega Monster. Jasmine Jae uses T-Rex Super Charge against The Priest and freed Bird-Man and Keeper Brazil. Keeper Brazil and Brid-Man thanks the Dino Fusion Rangers. He tells Keisha Grey, Kiara Mia, Stella Cox, Nina Elle, Julia Ann & Eva Karera they will return to their normal lives. The Rangers say goodbye to Keisha Grey, Kiara Mia, Stella Cox, Nina Elle, Julia Ann & Eva Karera. Everyone else leaves. Keeper Brazil informs Bird-Man they will return to Sentai 6. The part 2 ends, 10 years later, The New Dino Fusion Rangers arrive at present day and find that they are near the museum. They find that it is a zoo and there are live dinosaurs since Sledgehammer and The Priest's asteroids never hit Earth causing their extinction. Character Cast *Jasmine Jae - Tyranno Gunn *Mercedes Carrera - Para Isabella *Nikki Benz - Stego Steele *Valentina Nappi - Raptor Diesel *Cherie DeVille - Tricera Jesse *August Ames - Ptera Williams *Stella Cox - Ankylo Ferrara *Kiara Mia - Pachy Deen *London Keyes - Plesio Marcus *Nina Elle - Titano Yahshua *Keisha Grey - Spino Holmes *Keeper Brazil *Bird-Man *Eva Karera *The Priest *Miss Kandi *Lucky-Boo *Zombia (footsoilders) Minor Character Cast *Karlee Grey *Mindy Kaling *Abby Huntsman Battery Fusion Chargers *Core Dino Fusion Rangers – Dino Victory **Tyranno Gunn – T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), Dino Spike, T-Rex Super, Titano (Battle Mode), T-Rex (Battle Mode), T-Rex Super Charge **Para Isabella – Para + Para (Dino Steel), Para (Battle Mode) **Stego Steele – Stego + Stego (Dino Steel), Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) **Raptor Diesel – Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel), Raptor (Battle Mode) **Tricera Jesse – Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel), Tricera (Batle Mode) *Ptera Williams – Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder) *Ankylo Ferrara – N/A *Pachy Deen – N/A *Plesio Marcus – N/A *Titano Yahshua – N/A *Spino Holmes – N/A Notes *This episode picks up where "The Edge of Extinction" had left off. *This episode cast Dino Fusion in a questionable light in terms of continuity, as, if it had taken place in the regular Bikini Rangers universe as assumed, the Earth is destroyed by 2017, and is replaced by a new Earth wherein dinosaurs never went extinct. Until the show or producers state what actually happened, several assumptions can be made: *The original canon is still intact, but the Dino Thunder team would effectively have been erased from the aborted timeline where dinosaurs were destroyed unless the Dino Gems came from a different asteroid that was heading towards earth anyway, but didn't cause the dinosaurs to go extinct, and moving forward from Space Blitz, dinosaurs are kept in select zoos. *Dino Fusion happened in an alternate Earth just as RPM canonically did, where they are not affected, nor will they affect the Earth where most Bikini Rangers series took place. *This marks the final appearance of The Priest, Lucky-Boo and Miss Kandi. **This marks also the final appearance of Five Dino Spike and Zyuden Roman Titanzord. *This marks the first time that all the rangers appear in unmorphed roll calls. *Mindy Kaling, Karlee Grey, Abby Huntsman, and others all make a cameo in this episode, helping the Rangers out in their plan. *Bird-Man has made it through in this arc, unlike Torin, his Super Sentai counterpart, who plans his death in order to defeat Deboth. *Miss Kandi and Lucky-Boo have been defeated in this arc, unlike Joyful Knight Candelilla and Funfilled Spy Luckyuro, their Super Sentai counterpart, who have survive in final battle and Candelilla became Torin's successor while Luckyuro became her apprentice. *Eva Karera is responsible for the destruction of Sledgehammer and his crew, which also plays as a nod on a statement. In that episode, The Priest told Heckyl that if he Eva him that he would throw Eva into the sun. In this episode, Eva ties The Priest to his ship and sends him to the sun. *The fate of Keeper in the original timeline is unknown, as it is not shown where he teleported himself to in that situation. *It was stated that the Dark Fusion Energem could not be destroyed in a previous episode, so this episode proved that statement incorrect. Another episode however made mention that the Fusion Energem must be destroyed in order to unlock the other Fusion Energems' true power, which happens in this episode. See Also *Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. (Final villain's death and story) *Worgworld - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. (The Priest's death) *End of Extinction - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Category:Dino Fusion Episodes Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Season Finales